


Baile

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [15]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Pre-Dark Souls III, Prostitution, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Dancer of the Boreal Valley/Vordt of the Boreal Valley (Dark Souls), Sulyvahn the Tyrant/Dancer of the Boreal Valley
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024
Kudos: 4





	Baile

La infinita noche no albergaba ningún tipo de esperanza. Los días pasaban sin ni siquiera tener ninguna referencia horaria. Lo único que le servía para marcar los distintos momentos del tiempo eran las visitas de Sulyvahn, aquel hombre que la arrastró hasta las profundidades más recónditas de la oscuridad.

Se dejó conquistar, con placer y gusto, por aquel hombre robusto, de buena planta y con una labia que no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Él mismo lo sabía, y siempre lo supo aprovechar en su favor. Con la doncella preferida de Gwynevere no iba a ser menos. A pesar de que su vida era ideal, dentro de esta comodidad otorgada por los poderes de la realeza no encontraba nada que prendiese una chispa en su vida. Hasta que lo conoció a él.

Las caricias y los susurros al oído tras hacer el amor salvajemente con aquel seductor se convirtieron, poco a poco, en una forma de ejecutar la esclavitud sobre la joven compañera de la princesa. Sulyvahn conocía en profundidad el potencial de la doncella, por lo que la engañó poco a poco para que se convirtiera en una bailarina. Primero, en la suya. Más tarde, en la de todos.

Esto provocó su destierro junto a Vordt, que poco a poco se convirtió en una bestia, algo que la doncella temía con todo su corazón. En él vio algo que no vio en Sulyvahn cuando fueron juntos destino a Lothric: cariño y preocupación por su bienestar. Pero ambos estaban condenados a servir al pontífice hasta el fin de sus días.


End file.
